


A Private Show

by ThePreciousHeart



Category: This is Spinal Tap (1984)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fantasizing, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Overheard Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousHeart/pseuds/ThePreciousHeart
Summary: Nigel's hotel room is right next to David and Jeanine's, and the walls are very thin.
Relationships: David St. Hubbins/Jeanine Pettibone, David St. Hubbins/Nigel Tufnel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blue's Fic Drop Fridays





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs following this [(literal) blackout gag](https://youtu.be/CgmWhDi4kBw?t=2197) from the deleted scenes, which really are the gifts that keep on giving.

It wasn’t Spinal Tap’s fault that their latest show had been cancelled, or so Ian claimed. Just like it wasn’t their fault that the venue wasn’t properly equipped for the level of sheer power that the band brought to the stage, or that it lacked a backup generator. It _definitely_ wasn’t their fault that hordes of disgruntled fans had demanded their money back in the wake of the ensuing blackout. The way Nigel Tufnel rationalized it, the audience was paying for a chance to see Spinal Tap, and they’d _seen_ Spinal Tap, all right. For five seconds, right before the lights went out. But _still._

Though the night was young, Nigel didn’t mind being back at the hotel with nothing on his plate. It wasn’t such a bad hotel, anyway, if one ignored the lack of room service and the possibility of a rat infestation, assuming the traps Nigel had found in his closet were active. Not to mention the person in the next room who’d turned his porno up much too loudly. A woman’s breathy moans followed Nigel from one end of the floor to the other, as if she were leaning over his shoulder.

After putting up with this for a few minutes, it hit Nigel that one of his bandmates was occupying the room next door. And the woman he was overhearing had an awfully familiar voice.

_Could it be…?_

Nigel went to his bedside, fumbling for the glass that he’d left on his nightstand. He pressed one end to his ear and the other to the wall. However, he quickly realized the amplification was unneeded. The _thump_ of the headboard against the wall could be felt on Nigel’s side. “Oh, yes, David… oh, _yes…”_

 _Jeanine._ A weird feeling stole over Nigel. He put the glass down, not wanting to hear any more than he had to. Apparently this was how David dealt with the frustration of a cancelled show- by turning it into sexual frustration. And of course, Jeanine was more than happy to provide such an outlet. Nigel glowered as he climbed into bed, trying not to think about how empty his now seemed in comparison. _Sure, she’s all shy in front of the cameras, but when she thinks no one’s listening…_ It was as much a show as the ones Spinal Tap put on night after night. He wondered if David was really that good, or if Jeanine was faking it. Not that he’d put anything in the realm of sexuality past David. Girlfriend or no girlfriend, he’d never had any trouble scoring.

Nigel turned the TV on, raising the volume to block out the sounds of lovemaking. But his mind kept drifting, and the less attention he paid to the TV, the more attention he paid to David and Jeanine. Jeanine was still moaning away like she was getting paid to do it, but Nigel could hardly hear David. _Isn’t he enjoying it?_ He wondered what position they were in. Perhaps Jeanine was in David’s lap, riding him with the vigor of an award-winning jockey, while David nuzzled his head against her cheek and pressed a row of kisses down her neck. It seemed typical of David to make Jeanine do all the work, but Nigel couldn’t picture Jeanine putting up with it for very long. Maybe they were in missionary. Now _that_ he could picture, their bodies flush against each other, David’s long hair tickling Jeanine’s face as she pulled at it. She was always combing his hair or fussing with it while they were on the tour bus, so it stood to reason that she might do the same when they were in bed together.

“Are you close, love?” Nigel flushed at the sound of David’s voice, before remembering that David had no idea he was listening. He found himself turning down the TV’s volume to hear Jeanine’s response. Not because he was _interested,_ of course; merely to know when they’d be done so he could watch his shows in peace.

“Not… yet…” Nigel could picture Jeanine all too well, her hair wild and dampened with sweat, her breasts and cheeks rosy. Her cleavage was decent- given the kind of tops she favored, Nigel was sure he’d already seen all she had to offer- but it held little interest. Imagining David’s intense blue gaze was far more pleasurable, the way their foreheads were probably pressed close, the scent of his flesh mingling with hers. Nigel inhaled as if he could take in the scent, a delicious, dizzying thrill spiraling through him. 

“You want to try it from…” Nigel heard David say, and then the next words were lost in the sound of two bodies rearranging themselves on the bed. Nigel sat up straighter, breathing quietly, focused solely on the lurid scene he envisioned unfolding behind the wall. The TV’s low murmur became nothing more than an afterthought, a distraction from the real entertainment within Nigel’s mind’s eye.

A cry jolted Nigel’s senses, much louder than anything he had heard so far. _“Oh!”_ It was Jeanine again, dramatic as usual, but this time her partner responded with a guttural grunt. Whatever position they’d gotten into, it was clear David enjoyed this one more. At the sound of his obvious enthusiasm, Nigel suddenly felt that his pants were much too tight. He tried not to picture them, but their faces filled his head anyway. David’s wide-open mouth, David licking his lips, _David..._

 _“Yes,_ yes yes yes…” Again David groaned, and the sound went straight to Nigel’s cock. He twitched uncomfortably, aching for release. _Should_ he…? As the noises continued, however, it became impossible to ignore the heat growing within Nigel. His hand drifted towards the zipper on his jeans, and he didn’t bother stopping himself. The wall shuddered with the force of the headboard’s blows, and Nigel shuddered along with it as his fingers wrapped around his hard cock.

Now that David had gotten more into the act, so did Jeanine. Her voice rose, as if she were clamoring for the entire hotel to hear her. “Oh, darling! I love how you feel inside me!”

“I know,” David moaned. Nigel pictured him dropping a kiss on Jeanine’s neck. “I know…” The rhythm of their fucking could be felt in the way the wall rattled. Nigel tried to match the pace of his strokes to it, but from the way the two were going at it, he didn’t think they’d last long. Which was fine, because he wasn’t doing much better. His pulse quickened at the thought of David’s muscles gleaming in the dark, of his eyes screwing up and his teeth clamped on his lower lip. Sometimes he’d give Nigel a similar look when they were onstage, ecstasy wreathing across his face, strutting about like a bloody golden god and spurring Nigel to channel the pure energy into his performance. Nigel tensed, shutting his eyes and biting his tongue to keep David’s name from escaping his lips. If only it were David’s hand gradually working him into a frenzy… teasing him until he couldn’t take it… 

The _slap_ of palm against thigh, or more likely, palm against buttock, drove Nigel’s eyes back open. He broke into a satisfied grin. David’s love for women well-endowed in the lower areas was no secret, and while Nigel had never considered Jeanine’s bum much to look at, it was clear that David felt differently. They _had_ to be in doggy style, Jeanine on all fours on the bed while David thrust into her from behind, one hand gripping the headboard while the other lovingly fondled her bottom. It wasn’t hard to change the image in Nigel’s head from Jeanine to himself, splayed out while David pinched him and whispered filthy things into his ear. His stroking became more desperate. _God,_ he hadn’t even realized how much he’d wanted this until he’d been graced with the perfect opportunity to find out.

“More… please...” he heard Jeanine demand, and David obeyed. The sound of the second _slap_ hastened the motion of Nigel's hand. His breathing was erratic, to the point where he wasn’t sure if he would climax or pass out first. _Come on._ Just a little more to send him right… over… the… 

“Oh! _Oh! DAVID!”_ The hitch in Jeanine’s voice made it sound like she was sobbing, which Nigel hoped she was. _Someone likes it rough._

“Jeanine… oh, _Jeanine…”_ A wordless moan emerged through bared teeth, from the back of David’s throat. Nigel mentally replaced her name with his own, gasped in the exact same way, and suddenly he was coming, warmth spreading from his groin to the tips of his toes. “Ahh--” He pressed his hand to his mouth, because if he could hear David, then David could certainly hear him, but the sound still escaped in a throaty whine. His cock pulsed, cum spilling onto the bedsheets, and his head felt like a helium balloon. 

“Good girl,” David sighed approvingly, on the other side of the wall. There was a moment of silence, which Nigel assumed was the amount of time it took for the two to kiss. “Oh, you were magnificent.”

“So were _you.”_

Another moment of silence. “I love you.”

“I love _you.”_

Nigel breathed deeply, trying to still his galloping heart. He pictured David and Jeanine crawling towards each other, limp and exhausted and happy, Jeanine entwining her fingers into the hair on David’s chest- and then his eyes popped open wide.

What the _fuck_ had he just done, getting off to the sound of his best mate and his girlfriend getting it on in another room? What was _wrong_ with him?

Nigel got up from the bed, at once thoroughly disgusted at the thought of having to sleep between the sheets he’d just stained. He headed for the bathroom to clean up, still breathing heavily and feeling unsteady on his feet.

_I love you._ The words paraded through his mind. _I love you. I love you._

Out of everything he’d just heard, _that_ sound was the worst.


End file.
